Level 100
by MasterCaster
Summary: Professor Venomous may be a villain but he's also a father. Hearing that his son is now a level 100 hero fills him with something he wouldn't thought possible. Pride. (A short Father/Son bonding fic) P. S. Why is Venomous's name not in the character category on this site?


The evil Professor Venomous rubbed his hands evilly as he began to ponder his next evil scheme.

It's been years since him and Fink were teleported to a planet of their own which they can destroy to their dark heart's content.

But the evil scientist will admit, it gets boring sometimes.

That's why when he returns to Earth, he will unleash his next evil plan!

First, he'll destroy the POW cards factory.

Second, he'll track down his son...since they usually meet up during the weekends, Venemous was planning on taking KO fishing.

Oh, and he'll fight his son for the fate of the world, yadda yadda yadda.

After months, Professor Venomous and Fink were able to make a makeshift spaceship with just enough power to make it to Earth.

The two boarded and blasted off.

A few hours later, they landed in front of Gar's Bodega.

Exiting the ship, an older Fink jumped in excitement with Venomous right behind her.

"I know that you're absolutely pumped to carry out my evil plan, Fink. But we shouldn't lose the element of surprise." Professor Venomous smiled.

The "_Element of Surprise_" was just Venomous wearing an overcoat with Fink on his shoulders wearing a big hat and fake mustache.

"Absolutely genius." Venomous complimented himself.

As the two walked towards the bodega, the two walked passed a couple of teenagers holding POW cards.

"Level 100? KO is a beast!" one of them spoke.

Venomous stopped immediately.

Fink looked down.

"Boss? Why did you stop?" the green rat asked.

She felt the body turn to the teenagers.

"Level 100?" Fink heard Venomous ask in the coat.

Fink felt the overcoat open revealing Venomous.

The ex-hero grabbed Fink and placed her down gently on the concrete ground.

Fink watched as her boss walked over to the teenagers with a blank expression.

"Excuse me, who did you say what the level 100 hero?" Venomous asked.

One of the teens turned to Venomous.

"Oh, it's KO. See?" the teen asked while showing Venomous the card.

KO's dad inspected the card to see an image of his son but much older and more bulky. And low and behold, his son was indeed level 100.

Venomous gave then teen back their card as he placed a hand over his mouth.

The look on the face told that he didn't know what to say.

Fink rolled her eyes and approached Venomous.

"So your son is a goody-goody. So what?" she complained.

But Venomous didn't hear her.

He was thinking about how KO, his son, is the level 100 hero. There was a time when he was a hero and wanted to be level 100 as well. But he didn't feel powerful enough and...here he is now.

Not saying anything, Professor Venomous approached the bodega leaving a confused Fink.

When he entered through the doors, he felt a blast from the AC which made him shiver for a second.

He looked around for his son but found no one.

He looked at the counter to see an employee sitting behind reading a magazine.

Venomous approached the counter.

"Excuse me, but is KO here? I'm his father." Venomous explained.

The employee who looked almost like Enid with a mix of Rad lowered the magazine and stared at the purple man before her.

Signing, the teen turned their head and yelled.

"BOSS! YOUR EVIL DAD IS HERE!" They then returned to their magazine.

At the second, Venomous heard the sound of a door opening in the store. He turned to see a door that said "_Boss Room_" on it.

On the other side was a hulking figure, a sight which made Venomous gulp.

That is his son, indeed.

KO walked over to his father and looked over him, making his father sweat.

Venomous was to being the one who casted a shadow over people but now, his son looks like he can suplex a moving train!

But KO didn't look at his father with disgust or hate. It was instead a warm smile.

"Hey, dad. What brings you here?" KO asked nicely.

Venomous was at a kiss for words. He knew why he came but really didn't know what to say

"Well..I came by to unleash my evil scheme but...I heard that you are now a level 100 hero and...well." Venomous stuttered.

KO stared at his father patiently.

"I know that I'm a villain and being encouraging isn't something we do, but you're also my son. My son who is a level 100 hero. Something that your old man could never achieve. What I'm trying to say is that... I'm proud of you." Venomous explained, saying those last four words quickly and looking away in embarrassment.

Professor Venomous felt his body being wrapped in the giant arms of his son.

"Thanks, dad!" KO smiled.

Venomous coughed.

"Y-You're welcome.." he choked.

KO released his father who was trying to catch his breath.

"So...I was wondering...to celebrate we could, I don't know, go fishing?" Venomous suggested.

KO's smile dropped.

"Fishing? I'm not sure." said KO

Venomous sighed in defeat.

"It's okay. You probably weren't expecting for me to come anyway. Besides, why would you want to hang with me? I'm a villain, I abandoned your mother when she was pregnant with you, my shadow self tried to destroy you countless times. I..think it's best if I just go." Venomous said sadly as he walked away only to be stopped as he felt his son's hand touch his shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish dad. I can't go today, I have plans. Maybe tomorrow?" KO suggested.

Venomous gave a small smile.

"Sure."

The ex-hero the. walked towards the exit.

"Hey, dad." KO called.

Venomous turned to his son.

"I love you." KO said with a small smile.

Venomous's jaw dropped.

"I..."

He then turned away.

"i love you too" he mumbled quietly and quickly left.

KO smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Outside, Fink saw her boss approach her.

"So what happened?" she asked.

Venomous smiled proudly.

"My level 100 and I are going fishing tomorrow!"


End file.
